Adam Brashear (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Marlene Frazier (Candace Brashear/Agent 314, wife, deceased), Max & Kevin Brashear (sons), Adrienne Brashear (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Sanctuary located within the Marianas Trench, Pacific Ocean; formerly Washington, DC | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with gray highlights (completely black in his youth) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol 1 1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Physics professor, adventurer; former Marine | Education = Ph.D.s. in electrical engineering and theoretical physics from Cornell University, military training from Montford Point | Origin = Mutated by radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon to the Negative Zone | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Kevin Grevioux; Mat Broome | First = Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel #1 | HistoryText = Adam Brashear is a former fullback at Cornell University who graduated magna cum laude, and a veteran of the Korean War, a member of the Marine Corps with two Silver Stars. While in the Marine Corps he met Conner Sims, the friend he would later know as "Anti-Man". Brashear later became the project lead on a scientific attempt to harness anti-matter through the creation of a "Negative Reactor" which created a bridge between the Negative Zone and the positive matter universe itself. This reactor would then allow for an almost unlimited source of clean energy by allowing devices to tap the energy generated by a stable event horizon balanced between these positive and negative universes. Due to the unexpected explosion of the reactor, both Brashear and Sims were subjected to mutagenic radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon. While Sims' body disassembled into energy, Brashear became a stable "antimatter reactor" and developed a set of superhuman abilities. In 1962 Adam received the Presidential Medal of Freedom from President John F. Kennedy on the day the President asked him to retire; it had been discovered by the public that he is an African-American. As the Blue Marvel, Brashear wore a full-face helmet - but when it was damaged in a battle, his identity was revealed. A massive controversy ensued as the America of 1962 was too racist to accept a black super-man. The President reluctantly decided to ask Brashear to step back. Torn between myriad considerations, the Blue Marvel conceded. He came back for one final mission and defeated the herald of an alien armada bent on enslaving the Earth. After that fight, he left the Medal of Freedom in the Blue Area of the Moon, where he first met Uatu the Watcher. His conversation with the Watcher was interrupted by the late arrival of the alien armada and he defeated them. The United States Government used this final mission to fake his death. The government later sets up S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Marlene Frazier as Brashear's monitor under the cover name Candace. Frazier eventually became his lover, his wife and the mother of their two children. Brashear later became a tenured professor of physics at the University of Maryland. Connor Sims, the Anti-Man, was a radical who, partly because of his history with Adam Brashear, violently hated racism (himself, incidentally, being Caucasian), and in his power-fueled insanity sought to eradicate it, and probably humanity right along with it. When Anti-Man returned and defeated the Avengers, Tony Stark (Iron Man) tracked down Brashear and with the help of Reed Richards they come up with a plan to stop Anti-Man. After a surprise confrontation with Sims on the moon, Brashear was left unconscious. Later an extended fight with Anti-Man resulted in Candace Brashear's death. At the conclusion of their battle, Brashear took Anti-Man up to the edge of the ionosphere and siphoned off his remaining "anti-matter energy" which caused his waveform to permanently decohere and collapse. Afterward, Brashear returned to action as a full-time superhero. After a discussion with Uatu the Watcher, he traveled to Uzbekistan to help the Winter Guard subdue the extra-dimensional King Hyperion. Fear Itself Blue Marvel was exploring the Neutral Zone when he returned and discovered a submarine lodged into Kadesh, his undersea base. Both the Chinese and American forces blamed the other, and they seemed on the brink of war. Blue Marvel managed to save his anti-matter samples from being exposed to water, and relations between the Chinese and Americans returned to normal. Though Blue Marvel was left wondering how a submarine got into his Kadesh, he soon discovered that the sea dragon that was guarding the Serpent's undersea prison was responsible for sending a submarine into his base. | Powers = Anti-Matter Energy Absorption: Theoretically, it seems to be the main source of Blue Marvel's power. This source of power is the energy released from anti-matter which derives from the inter-dimensional universe called the Negative Zone. Anti-matter is the same as normal matter except that the sub-atomic particles are the opposite charge. Therefore, anti-matter and normal matter cannot coexist without exploding. CERN recently made the first particles of anti-matter...apparently kept in a magnetically charged vacuum to keep it from coming in contact with normal matter. Nuclear fission releases energy with 1.5% efficiency; anti-matter releases energy with 100% efficiency. One gram of anti-matter contains the same energy as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. One droplet could power New York City for a full day. Adam Brashear is the first human anti-matter generator and reactor. The experiment he gained his powers from renders his form unaffected from anti-matter. Superhuman Strength: Blue Marvel possesses vast levels of superhuman strength. He was seen as capable of effortlessly lifting the 1960 era's American warship 'Enterprise' Adam :Legend of the Blue Marvel#1 which weighs over 93,000 tons roughly 93000 tons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(CVN-65) & http://www.nvr.navy.mil/nvrships/details/CVN65.htm . The Blue Marvel is capable of greater feats of strength as when he easily moved a meteor "easily the size of Arkansas." The Blue Marvel is even strong enough to strike with such force that he was able to make the Sentry bleed, knock him into orbit and momentarily knock him out all with a single punch. The Watcher states that Adam is capable of splitting the moon into two with a blow . He was able to directly engage Iron man, Ares, Wonder Man and Ms. Marvel in combat at the same time and casually overpower them. Enhanced Mental Perception: Blue Marvel possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. Superhuman Durability : Blue Marvel seems to possess nigh-invulnerability, being capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces. He has survived a hydrogen bomb blowing up in his hands unfazed Adam :Legend of the Blue Marvel#1 :When the military uses references to gauge how powerful Blue Marvel is . He is capable of withstanding blows from a large collection of superhumans made up of Ms. Marvel, Ares, Iron Man, Wonder Man, and Sentry unharmed. Blue Marvel can also breathe and survive in space Adam :Legend of the Blue Marvel#2, as he was seen observing the earth from the moon without anything more than his casual attire. Flight: Blue Marvel flies by manipulation of gravitons, manipulation of magnetic fields, control of his absolute molecular movement, and utilizing his superhuman speed. Blue Marvel can fly far beyond supersonic speeds. He has been seen flying into space unaided under his own power , Thus Adam is capable of reaching speeds of at least escape velocity (7 miles per second). Superhuman Speed: Blue Marvel is capable of moving vastly faster than any normal human being, and he is able to move fast enough to keep up with the Sentry. Superhuman Reflexes: Blue Marvel reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athletes being capable of catching bullets and dodging projectiles. Superhuman Agility: Blue Marvel's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blue Marvel's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins thereby granting him theoretically unlimited stamina. Healing Factor: Despite his nigh invulnerability to injury, it is possible to injure Blue Marvel. If injured, his body is capable of quickly repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the normal human body. Superhuman Senses: Blue Marvel possesses sensory abilities that exceed far above normal human capabilities. Anti-matter Manipulation: Blue Marvel can absorb and generate vast amounts of anti-matter energy for various effects. :*''Concussive Force Bolts: Blue Marvel can release anti-matter energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. :*Stun Bolts: Blue Marvel can project low-energy of anti-matter bolts that render human beings unconscious. :*Energy Pulse'': Blue Marvel can release all of his body's anti-matter energy as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastating power. | Abilities = Adam Brashear is a genius in the field of theoretical physics and has made extraordinary strides in the study of antimatter. He has been trained by the US Marines in armed and unarmed combat. Brashear is also a highly talented football player though he is out of practice. | Strength = Class 100+, Adam is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is stated to be as strong as Sentry and in the same league as Hulk, and even Thor "As long as I'm writing the character, he won't be so strong that he makes other characters look foolish. He is just in the same league as the Hulk, Thor, Superman, Sentry, Orion, J'onn J'onzz, etc. He's NOT above them." Interview with creator Kevin Grevioux. Namor also stated that the only other who have hit him as hard as Blue Marvel were Hulk and Thor . | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Mutates Category:Mighty Avengers (Infinity) members